


Fanart - Finding Balance

by goss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Art Yuletide 2017, Fanart, Gen, Jedi, Star Wars Comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goss/pseuds/goss
Summary: Jedi Sian Jeisel in meditation. Created for thesunwillshineclearer, for Art Yuletide 2017.





	Fanart - Finding Balance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesunwillshineclearer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thesunwillshineclearer).



> Painted with watercolours. Created for thesunwillshineclearer, who requested Sian Jeisel (a Jedi from the comics) doing something relaxing like meditating. I really enjoyed painting this for you. Hope you like it. :)


End file.
